


I didn't mean it at all.

by CanadianCat



Series: Gift stuff! [2]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, here we go., it just..is., time to kill doc AGAIN, why is it funny to me? no idea., yall have killed me many times in so many different ways its oddly funny.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianCat/pseuds/CanadianCat
Summary: "Zosimos accidentally kills Whitaker?" Dae you're gonna accidentally kill me i stg. (also post-death Zosimos cause..why not.)That's it. That's the summary.





	I didn't mean it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm prepared to die writing this. But if it's anything to make ya'll happy, it's worth it.
> 
> For Dae on the TOS Discord!!

Zosimos didn't mean anything. That was that. He didn't mean to get Whitaker killed. But he did. One way or another. He couldn't help it either. He wasn't a doctor. He couldn't protect him. There was nothing he could do. He tried his best, but failed as he would've. He didn't even know why he tried. Was it to prove his love? He couldn't tell. All that was left was guilt to plague his mind for a long while. He had gotten hurt, or, people tried to hurt him. Then all of a sudden there was Whitaker, hanging from the rope. He just wanted to scream. The townies had worried faces after seeing that they killed the wrong target. Zosimos collapsed on the ground, tears flowing down his ghostly cheeks like a waterfall. He had lost the one he loved, the one he knew the most. Maybe he'd see him again? He had to. There's no way he couldn't see him again.

"Whitaker..?"

He tried calling out to him, as loud as he could. The tears had stopped for a moment when Whitaker looked his way, then began frantically calling for Zosimos.

"Whitaker!! I'm right here!!"

He tried to call out again, still to no avail. The tears had returned and continued falling. Soon enough after Whitaker gave up, and starting crying, Zosimos had as well.

The both of them sobbed for the other, as they would never find each other again, no matter how much they tried to.


End file.
